


Steel

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Goretober, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Nobody wins a knife fight.Prompt: Stabbed





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at writing some prompts for Gore/Kink/Whumptober! I'm not using any one prompt list and I don't know if I'll hit every single day, but it looks like fun anyway. :D

You don't get used to being stabbed. That was one lesson Gertrude had learned very well. No matter how many times you've done it, it's always that same hot punch of _violation,_ steel biting into flesh and taking what it wants. It always hurts. It's never easy.

  
The first time she had been - naive. Younger and less sure of herself and more sure of the kindness of the world, still learning about the nature of fear, and of herself. She had wanted to help the panicky young Hunter who had come into her Archives, twitching and anxious, and even thought she had, until after his statement when he leapt over Gertrude's desk and drove a knife into Gertrude's stomach. Gertrude still wasn't certain if he'd had it when he'd walked in.

  
James Wright himself drove her to the hospital. She doesn't remember the low and soothing words he whispered to her, but that was the first time he called her "Archivist."


End file.
